


Summer Rain

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	Summer Rain

*同居设定，不要问我前情提要在哪里，接受设定就好了  
*NEXT背景，已告白已交往（划重点  
*谢谢爸爸的NEXT第22话！！！！！没有官方糖就没有我的内心波动，然而这只是篇超级短打不管饱

  


一声惊雷，暴雨忽至。  
刻匆匆忙忙躲进路边的屋檐下，他没有带伞更没有带手机，举目无亲求助无门，最近的便利店在百米以外，而手提袋里刚买的雪糕正在以秒为单位迅速融化。如果要评选自出生以来人生十大窘迫事件，眼下的情形大概可以算是相当有力的竞争者了。要问为什么要大晚上的出来买一大袋雪糕，还不是因为和伊吹对战三局两败，失去了驱使同居人跑腿买零食的权利，最终落得个被大雨困住的下场。  
“怎么会这样啊……”  
不论怎么想，造成这一切的原因还是自己的一时嘴馋，想回去也只能等雨势减小了。不远处的一对小情侣卿卿我我了一阵，披着男方的外套相拥着冲进雨幕，他们的尖声欢笑很快就被雨声盖过去了。  
原来别人的恋爱是这样子的……这个念头冒出来的一瞬间，他自己都吓了一跳。去年的圣诞节，刻接受了伊吹了告白，同居也已满三个月，可是普及协会的工作似乎一点喘息的机会都不给，别说约会了，像这样能一起呆上整整一晚的时间都不多见，自己会想一反常态的撒娇大概也拜它所赐。然而这雨来得实在不是时候，能两人独处的时间正在随着它的愈演愈烈而逐渐缩短，刻开始有点焦躁了，在心中盘算了不下五种冒雨回家的方式，全然不觉有一朵伞花正在向他靠近。  
“刻。” 打伞的人出声叫住了他。  
“伊吹？！你怎么跟来了？”  
“看你一直没回来又遇上这么大的雨，就想你肯定是被堵在路上了。”  
“其实你没必要来，我自己有办法回去的。”  
“不来不行。”  
“诶？”  
“不来接你的话，只会削减我们相处的时间。” 伊吹把伞斜向屋檐下的刻“ 不走吗？”  
真没办法啊。既然彼此都想到了一起，那恭敬不如从命。刻轻巧的越过脚边的水洼跳入伞下，有零星几滴雨水落在了他脸上，伊吹顺手就帮他拂掉了。  
“靠过来点，再靠近点吧。”  
“这样吗？”刻兜住了伊吹打着伞的臂弯，伊吹在确认了他不会被淋湿后点了点头，踏上返家的征程。他们前进的每一步都无比缓慢，或许是因为雨水地面上汇成的溪流，至于手提袋中的雪糕，还有谁会在意它们有没有化掉呢？  
而此刻的雨，依旧没有停下。


End file.
